


You'd be the love of my life when I was young

by Teehee_3169



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teehee_3169/pseuds/Teehee_3169
Summary: A little one shot that I randomly thought of. Ahhh i suck at summaries
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	You'd be the love of my life when I was young

Amy couldn't be mad, couldn't stay mad when Hope is looking up at her like that. Puppy eyed and lips slightly pouting, begging for forgiveness over something she had done. She ate a cupcake that was meant for her protest march. 

"I'm sorry, how many times do I have to tell you?" Hope exclaimed, falling on the bed with her arms out and Amy standing over her, glaring. It always scared Hope when Amy was mad at her. She couldn't stand it.

"You knew it was for my friends-"

"They aren't really your friends-"

"Wow, you aren't making this any easier for yourself," Amy said crossing her arms while maintaining a life-threatening glare which Hope kept looking away from.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? I can't stand it when you're mad at me. I'll do anything." At least it came off like Amy was mad but really, she wasn't, it was always fun to do the teasing in the relationship opposed from Hope. Amy's eyes lit up as she remembered something from last easter.

"You know that bunny costume I got you for easter that you never wore cause it didn't go with your 'aesthetic'?" Amy said, a devilish grin spreading across her face

"Oh, my god- Anything but that!" Hope's eyes were widened with fear and embarrassment. Last Easter, she was able to get out of wearing the costume but now she was so screwed. 

"You said anything unless you want me to stay mad at you forever." Hope released a sigh of defeat, this will be so embarrassing. Hope reluctantly got up and told Amy to wait and she went into the closet to search for that godforsaken costume. Amy laid in bed and decided to get comfortable. 

With a few sighs and whines from the closet, Hope emerged from the closet in a bunny costume that fit perfectly. Amy rolled onto her side and started stifling little giggles that left her mouth with her hand while Hope's face was red with embarrassment. 

"Perfect!" Amy said getting up and walking over to Hope, cupping her face and giving her a small peck. "You look so cute!" Amy said, backing away to snap a few photos with her phone before Hope fell on the bed in defeat.

"I look ridiculous." Hope pouted, looking at Amy as she lays next to Hope, leaving her hands on her stomach and looking down at Hope.

"No, you don't," she said lightly hitting Hope's stomach. "I don't get why it took you so long to wear this, you look adorable," Amy said, giving a kiss on Hope's cheek.

"You know I'm only doing this cause I like you so much and I'm sorry," Hope says sitting up slightly and a flash of seriousness is shown on her face as she looks at Amy. Her eyes gentle and sincere. It makes Amy fall a little bit harder.

"It's okay, I'll make more"

"Let me help then"

"Really? Last time you baked cookies, you nearly burnt the apartment down." Amy giggled, before sitting up with Hope.

"Please?' Hope pouted and Amy couldn't take it, she kissed Hope softly, melting any guilt the other girl had and replacing it with ease. 

"Well come on then, bugs bunny," Amy said, breaking the kiss as she makes her way into the out the bedroom door to the kitchen.

Hope watched the amusement in Amy's walk and giggled, while a never-ending feeling of butterflies is made aware in the pit of her stomach. Hope is falling hard and she can’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should start a one shot series or leave it. Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed


End file.
